2010 FIFA World Cup statistics
These are the statistics for the 2010 FIFA World Cup which took place in South Africa. Goalscorers The winner of the Golden Boot was Thomas Müller. Of all players that scored five goals during the tournament, Müller had the most assists (three); the other three players had one assist each. In total, 145 goals were scored by 98 different players, with two of them credited as own goals. Assists Kaká won the assists table with three assists in 337 minutes (least minutes). Scoring ;Overall ;Timing ;Teams ;Individual | oldest scorer player = Cuauhtémoc Blanco | oldest scorer team = Mexico | oldest scorer opponent = France | youngest scorer = | youngest scorer player = Thomas Müller | youngest scorer team = Germany | youngest scorer opponent = Australia }} Wins and losses Match awards Man of the Match Wesley Sneijder received four Man of the Match awards, more than any other player. Clean sheets Discipline Multiple World Cups ; Scoring at three or more World Cups ;Appearing in four World Cups Overall results Bold numbers indicate the maximum values in each column. By team |w=0 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=0 |ga=2 |cs=1 |yc=8 |rc=2 |rcb=y |arcb=y}} |w=4 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=10 |ga=6 |cs=2 |yc=8 |rc=0}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=3 |ga=6 |cs=0 |yc=7 |rc=2 |rcb=y |arcb=y}} |w=3 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=9 |ga=4 |cs=2 |yc=9 |rc=2 |rcb=y}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=3 |gf=2 |ga=5 |cs=0 |yc=3 |rc=0 |lb=y}} |w=2 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=3 |ga=5 |cs=2 |yc=11 |rc=1}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=3 |ga=6 |cs=0 |yc=3 |rc=0}} |w=1 |d=2 |l=1 |gf=3 |ga=5 |cs=2 |yc=6 |rc=0}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=1 |ga=4 |cs=1 |yc=6 |rc=1}} |w=5 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=16 |ga=5 |cs=3 |yc=10 |rc=1 |pldb=y |gfb=y |agfb=y |gdb=y |agdb=y}} |w=2 |d=2 |l=1 |gf=5 |ga=4 |cs=1 |yc=12 |rc=0}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=2 |ga=5 |cs=0 |yc=5 |rc=0}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=0 |ga=3 |cs=1 |yc=3 |rc=0}} |w=0 |d=2 |l=1 |gf=4 |ga=5 |cs=0 |yc=5 |rc=0}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=4 |ga=3 |cs=2 |yc=5 |rc=0}} |w=2 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=4 |ga=2 |cs=2 |yc=4 |rc=0}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=4 |ga=5 |cs=1 |yc=9 |rc=0}} |w=6 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=12 |ga=6 |cs=2 |yc=23 |rc=1 |pldb=y |wb=y |ptsb=y |aptsb=y |ycb=y |aycb=y}} |w=0 |d=3 |l=0 |gf=2 |ga=2 |cs=1 |yc=6 |rc=0 |db=y}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=3 |ga=5 |cs=0 |yc=5 |rc=1}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=3 |gf=1 |ga=12 |cs=0 |yc=2 |rc=0 |lb=y |gab=y |agab=y}} |w=1 |d=3 |l=1 |gf=3 |ga=2 |cs=3 |yc=9 |rc=0 |db=y}} |w=1 |d=2 |l=1 |gf=7 |ga=1 |cs=3 |yc=8 |rc=1 |acsb=y}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=2 |ga=3 |cs=1 |yc=8 |rc=1}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=5 |ga=7 |cs=0 |yc=11 |rc=0}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=3 |ga=3 |cs=1 |yc=9 |rc=0}} |h=y |w=1 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=3 |ga=5 |cs=0 |yc=4 |rc=1}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=6 |ga=8 |cs=1 |yc=6 |rc=0}} |w=6 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=8 |ga=2 |cs=5 |yc=8 |rc=0 |pldb=y |wb=y |ptsb=y |aptsb=y |csb=y}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=1 |ga=1 |cs=2 |yc=7 |rc=1}} |w=1 |d=2 |l=1 |gf=5 |ga=5 |cs=1 |yc=8 |rc=0}} |w=3 |d=2 |l=2 |gf=11 |ga=8 |cs=3 |yc=13 |rc=2 |pldb=y |rcb=y}} By confederation Stadiums See also *2014 FIFA World Cup statistics External links * FIFA.com 2010 website * The official 2010 host country website Statistics 2010